A belt type continuously variable transmission having a transmission combined to a belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism via a plurality of clutches has been known (see for example, Patent Document 1). The belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism has an endless belt wound across a pair of pulleys. The transmission includes a gear train having a plurality of gears meshed with each other. The pulleys in Patent document 1 each have half pulleys, biased toward each other with a disc spring, each having a solid structure and a conical shape. The solid structure of the conical pulley results in a heavy weight. Thus, a reduction in the weight of the pulleys has been called for.